1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch display system, and more particularly, to a driver integrated circuit (IC), a touch display system comprising the driver IC, and an associated driving method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of capacitive touch detection, the volume of electronic devices such as smart phones or tablets is becoming thinner, which has pushed the development of capacitive touch detection into on-cell or even in-cell techniques from Indium Tin Oxide (ITO). In-cell touch detection can only be achieved by self-capacitor touch detection or mutual-capacitor touch detection due to the limitation of the panel architecture which cannot locate the touch point precisely.